Make Up Sex
by meveryrandom
Summary: England is getting tired of the crazyness at home with his boyfriend China as America constintally tries to convince England to leave. So why won't England leave China? Becuase the best part of fighting is the make up sex.


_**IGGYCHU NEEDS MORE LOVE!  
Song fic-Miss bipolar by Blood On the Dancefloor c:  
dedicated to my China~ *heart*  
inspired by her and writen for her *heart*  
INSPIRED BY HER AMV!  
GO WATCH IT HERE!  
watch?v=-sm6rbEU_lQ**_

_**(copy and paste that after "youtube_DOT_com")  
(if link doesnt work just search "Iggychu make up sex" it's by attemptingtodance")  
its worth watching~  
anyway, Enjoy~~**_

* * *

"Hey England! Wanna go out drinking tonight?" asked the young American country walking up to the British gentlemen.

England groaned "Tch, I wish, I have to get home to China."  
America blinked "oh yeah, you and China moved in together, how's that working out?" he asked making small talk.

"It's exhausting!" he snapped "He gets on my ass for everything! We fight at every turn! He's driving me insane and we're not even married!"

America frowned "Eh….sorry dude."  
But as England was strolling home to his boyfriend there was another thing America had said. He asked why England didn't just leave China if things got so obnoxious. England had not told anyone about their little secret within the walls of he and China's home.  
England did not leave him, because of the makeup sex.

Once England put his foot in the door it seemed like all hell broke out Chinese style. A plate zipped through the air from the kitchen to the wall beside England, smashing on impact against the plaster.

England's eyes shot wide "WHAT THE HELL-YOU CRAZY TWIT!"  
"YOU DIDN'T DO THE DISHES ARU! I TOLD YOU TO DO THE DISHES!"  
"Yeah! I didn't do them because you told me to! Bitch!" England snapped arguing back to get China whipped up-and the Asian through another plate.  
"You never do anything I ask aru!"

"I don't do it because I'm tired of you getting on my ass!"  
"Oh because you so independent aru! Like you can do the fucking laundry by yourself without me telling you to do it!"  
And that's how it went. They would yell and rage in anger before someone throughout the "trick" card to slam their lips together or pin the other.

"Ah…ah…" China moaned as England lifted his leg and thrusted in deeper "Nh…!" right there on the kitchen floor. Shattered plates everywhere. "Aru!" he whined

"Does it hurt…?" England asked panting, cupping Chinas cheek sweetly.

"Y-yes…" he moaned  
"Good." England snipped, smirking before slamming in bringing China to his limit and he himself overflowed inside his lover.

To the couch. England was sent to the couch that night. China refused to let him in the bed so yet another night England was forced onto the couch. It was clearly shown the next day when he was with his friends, constantly complaining about his sore back and his crazy boyfriend.  
That night England went home not looking forward to his lover roommate. But he was greeted with a pleasant surprise when China seemed to be in a nice, relaxed and…sexy mood… He walked over to England, laced up in sexy underwear and kissed his neck, drawing circles on England's chest causing him to drop his backpack to hold the seducers waist.  
"Hehe…good mood tonight China…?" '_what a relief'_ he thought.

"Wo ai ni…aru…" he purred before brushing their lips and pushing England onto the floor. Giving him a wonderful and pleasurable service.

England sighed happily once they were finished and laid there, China in his arms "oh…that felt so good…it's nice when you're in a calm sexy mood…"

China pouted slowly sitting up "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I mean nothing by it China, just most of the time when I come home you're tense."

"I wouldn't be tense if you were easier to live with aru!" he snapped.

'Oh bloody hell, now he's all whipped up…' "I don't want to fight China…" he groaned but the Asian continued to pout.

"Because all you do is avoid conflict aru! You can't stand up for yourself! Pussy!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" he snapped sitting up "you're going way to far China! Calm the hell down!"

"Screw you aru!" he snapped then looking away taking a moment pause "…lets go out tonight…"

England sighed looking away "nah…I don't really want to go out…"

"Well I want to go out so we're going out Aru!" China snapped.

"Now hold on now!" snapped England "I'm not going to go out just because you tell me to! Im tired of listening to you!"

It began again…but this time England was kicked out of the house.

Now at the bar he sat at the counter and continued to drink his misery and irritation away. "Damn that China…" he mumbled to himself downing the drinks. "Ugh…"  
While that was going on down at the bar China was at home getting into normal sleepwear and contemplating on their breakup. Although he would never do it, he enjoyed playing with England just a bit too much to give him up.

England arrived home only to sleep on the couch.  
"YIKES! Why don't you leave him!" gasped America hearing the story about the night before the next day

"Don't worry about it…It's just China playing his games." '_deep down…I know he just wants to challenge me. He wants me to prove I want to be with him. He doesn't know how much I have figured him out.'_ He thought to himself before telling America "I just have to take China out tonight and make him happy."

America sighed as always "good luck dude…"  
So with that on his way home England picked up Chinas favorite flowers to ask him out on a surprise date night. Arriving home before he could even surprise China with the news he was instantly interrupted with "YOU'RE LATE ARU!"

England sighed but to brush off the tension he simply chuckled and held the flowers out to china disregarding the first comment "Let's go out tonight." He smirked like he was so slick. But he didn't get the reaction he expected, in fact Chinas turned away in a pout.  
"No Aru! I don't want to go out tonight!" he turned his nose up at the flowers and went back into the kitchen.  
"W-WHAT!" England snapped throwing the flowers onto the floor "What about last night! You wanted to go out!"  
China continued to wash the dishes, keeping his nose up in a snooty manner "That was last night Aru, you should have taken me out last night."

He boiled with irritation "That's it! I can't take it! You're impossible!"

"Why don't you just give me what I want aru!" he snapped at him

"I do! I-I try-!" he stuttered a bit on second thought "But-now I'm just tired! You're too…DRAMATIC!"  
He looked at him like being dramatic was the worst insult "Dramatic?" at that point China had attacked him and pinned him quite fast. After a few moment he had knocked England down onto the floor and stepped on his head "You're getting weak aru!" he snipped crossing his arms in victory.  
"Nh…N-No! –IM JUST TIRED YAO!"

Chinas foot slowly moved off England's head "…w…what…?" he frowned a bit feeling his excitement dying. When first names were being used…it got serious...

England's heads raised and his face was red now shouting "BLOODY HELL YES! IM EXHAUSTED! We can't do anything right and we can't do anything without FIGHTING! I am TOO BLOODY TIRED to fight you anymore Yao!" he stood "I AM DONE!" England turned his back on his lover and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. That was it…England was gone, leaving China alone in that lonely apartment, where he stood silent with cold feet and sad eyes.  
"Arthur…"

England went out for a long chilling walk through the park, having only a cigarette to heat his aching body… he didn't return home until very late into the night. That is when he found China asleep on the couch, surprised and confused he walked over to him and picked him up and that caused China to wake.  
"Hm…nh…England…?" he mewed softly.  
"China…what were you doing on the couch…?" he asked carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down in a warm welcoming bed.  
"Nh…" he rubbed his eyes "I…was waiting for you aru…to come home…"

England's eyes softened, it was moments like this where he remembered why he loved China in the first place. "Hey…" he cupped his cheek and grinned lightly "How about a little make up sex…?"

Lips locked…tongues coiled…skin grew warm and damp. Their bodies connected much like their spirit for each other. Sweet nothings mixed with panting and hot breaths were leaked into Chinas ear as England rolled their hips together and slid in and out of his lover, hitting all the right spots as he moved.

Usually their makeup sex was rough-nothing but a stress relief. But they were calm tonight…and they were making love like they did on those special rare nights…the nights they remember why they're in love.

"Ah…ah…" China moaned sweetly as England touched, rubbed and kissed all the best spots.  
"You're so sensitive…I love it."  
"You are so gentle aru…I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."  
Climax.  
They laid there, catching their breath and resting their bodies, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh aru…that was…"  
"Wonderful…?"

"…Shii."

Another moment of silence fell over the room as the debated to either speak some more or fall asleep while the moment is peaceful.  
"Hey China…"  
"Hm…yes aru?" he asked slowly drifting into a dream.  
"Our relationship is defiantly not perfect…"  
China nodded tiredly "He fight all the time aru…"  
"Yeah but…what would we do without it?" he chuckled a bit holding China close and staring at the ceiling at the gears in his head turned "We love each other…our relationship is bitter sweet but…I think it's worth living through." He smiled happily hearing Chinas voice drift off as he still tried to answer.  
"Hey China…You should marry me."

* * *

_**Yep. cut off there, hope everyone enjoyed that ;)  
this was going to be apart of my ficblast but i needed to give my China some serious love  
(i have been getting drunk and neglecting her *shameful iggy*)  
but trust me the fic storm is coming so keep up that support my lovely followers so I have motivation to continue feeding you yaoi!  
-England (;P)**_


End file.
